Persuasion of Atropos
by xx-thetruemrsmalfoy-xx
Summary: Atropos is one of the fates, the one with the shears, who cuts the string of life, the one who's mind cannot be changed, is bound to go through with the curse Kronos set on Percy. It's up to Nico to gather a team and save him.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Persuasion of Atropos**

**Summary: Atropos is one of the fates, the one with the shears, who cuts the string of life, the one who's mind cannot be changed. When Kronos curses Percy, she is bound to carry the curse through and cut the string his life. It is up to Nico to gather a team of Demigods to find the lair of the Fates and convince Atropos to not cut the hero's string. **

_**PROLOGUE**_

_In his final moments, as Luke destroyed him, Kronos howled in rage. Once again his powers would spread thin in the depths of Tartarus, unable to form a consciousness. He had only a few moments to act, so as his persona began to burn and fall apart, he spoke in the Ancient Language, and set a curse. If he was to be damned to the darkest, deepest pits, then so would that Son of Poseidon._

_ From her seat with her sisters, Atropos gasped and blinked. _

_ "No."_

"What's wrong with him?"

Annabeth hovered protectively over her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, who was lying on a bed in the Big House, covered in thin sheen of sweat, completely unconscious. It had been 5 years since the defeat of Kronos, and everything had been perfect.

Half bloods were collected all over the world, and a few younger children of the Big Three were found. Zeus had finally been convinced to have Hermes set up Internet at the Camp and some International students participated in Camp online. Percy had decided to stay at Camp Half Blood and teach the new demigods how to defend themselves. Annabeth herself was still quite busy rebuilding Mount Olympus. With all the new demigods who believed in the gods, the Olympians and minor gods had become stronger and had expanded Mount Olympus beyond what it had originally been. Rachel had become a socialite, but had opened a foundation to help save the planet, an named it _Pan's Planet. _Grover helped her a lot with her charity and was still happily together with Juniper. Nico had been traveling the world ,not understanding what to do with himself, and had only arrived back at the Camp a few days ago to celebrate Percy's birthday, and even he seemed at peace. Dionysus had even gone on vacation, with his wife a few months back and would be returning to soon. Yes, everything had been perfect.

Until last night.

"I told you, I don't know," said Nico, frustrated, "We were having a few cans of soda at the beach, just talking, and at exactly midnight, he collapsed!"

Annabeth frowned and rubbed her eyes blearily. Several of the Apollo kids had tried healing spells, but nothing was working. All the heads of the Cabins had gathered, trying to figure out what to do.

"What an awful birthday," muttered Travis Stoll, and Katie Gardner frowned. She opened her mouth to reprimand him when the door suddenly flung open.

"I'm back, everyone. Did you miss me?" said Dionysus sarcastically as he walked into the Big House, "What's wrong with Peter Johnson?"

"_Percy_," Annabeth hissed venomously, "He's sick and nothing's helping. We don't know what to do. Rachel said she didn't See anything. You need to talk to the Olympians and _get help_."

Dionysus raised a sardonic eyebrow at her vicious tone.

"He'll be fine. Just dunk him in a tank of water or something."

Annabeth, who's nerves had been fried since she had heard about Percy, lost her temper.

"I SAID NOTHING IS WORKING! HE IS SICK! YOU NEED TO DO SOMETHING, OR SO HELP ME I WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR STASH OF WINE!"

"SILENCE!" he yelled, before continuing in a calm yet dangerous tone, "I _am _an Olympian, and if I say, he's fine, then he's fine! If you aren't careful, then you will spend the rest of your life, completely insane!"

Annabeth scowled and left the house, not willing to test the god's limits when his eye glowed with that purple fire.

"Now, if anyone has anything else to say, save it because I'm going to take a nap. I'm jetlagged." And saying such, Dionysus left.

"This isn't good," murmured Katie, "The gods have all been so complacent since the defeat of Kronos, none of them are taking an Iris Message. We _need_ Dionysus to speak to Apollo."

"Well, then I suppose there's only one way to convince him," spoke Nico clearly, determinedly, a bright glint in his dark eyes, "I'll find Asha."

**A/N: I hope this was pretty good. Submitted characters will be coming in starting from Chapter 2. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I disappeared last month! Actually my grandmother fell really ill and I had to leave the country to go see her. My entire family was really worried because apparently my grandmother had Stage 3 cancer. Thankfully, she's gone through chemotherapy and surgery and is much much better now. I hope everyone understands. I just didn't have access to a computer very often and really wasn't in the right frame of mind to write. So thank you for being so patient. Now onto the story-and here come all your OC's ! **

**:D**

**Disclaimer: Never owned it, never will.**

* * *

><p><strong>THE CURSE<strong>

Asha swung her blade in wide arc, using her other sword to defend herself from the dagger her opponent jabbed at her. Her strike was blocked by another sword and the two demigods reached a stalemate, pausing to catch their breaths. Asha tossed her head, trying to get rid of the strands of black hair which kept falling in her dark eyes.

Beyond her and her partner, several others were training in the arena. There seemed to an archery match going on between Melody Gianni, daughter of Aphrodite, Diego Alvarez, Son of Apollo, and Ajax Stone, Son of Nemesis. Melody was using some sort of love magic to distract the boys, though she was already pretty enough with her dark brown, glossy, curly hair, perfectly tanned skin, and alluring green eyes with flecks of gold. Diego seemed to be affected more than Ajax, though, blatantly staring at Melody with his brown eyes, and running a hand through his brown buzz-cut. Ajax seemed to focus, as he shook his shaggy blonde hair, determination in his blue eyes. Before Asha could continue analyzing everyone else in the training arena, a voice cut through the air.

" Hey Jonesy!," Nico called, waving at Asha's opponent, Margaret Jones, daughter of Hermes. "Mind if I borrow Asha?"

Maggie, as Asha called her, stepped back, dropping her arms, with a grin on her pale, freckled face.

"Of course," she said, a mischievous glint in her clear blue eyes, as she pushed a few light brown strands of her out of her face, "I would have had beat Asha in a few seconds anyway."

"You're so lucky I decided not to pull out the whips. Not that I needed them," Asha said with a smirk. Maggie was very popular among the guys leading many girls to think she was a bit of a slut, but Asha, being a bit of a flirt herself, didn't mind. The two got along well enough. She turned towards Nico, who she eyed appreciatively.

"What do you need, handsome?"

Nico rolled his eyes. He knew Asha extremely well and knew that she never meant anything with her flirting. She just thought it was hilarious to see the guys, and sometimes girls, get so flustered.

"Did you hear about Percy? He's really sick and Dionysus refuses to call Apollo, and you know how hard it is to contact Apollo through IM. Can you talk to Dionysus? You're the only one who has some sway over him."

Asha frowned slightly and nodded. She shook hands with Maggie before putting her swords away, passing Ezra Blake, son of Demeter, and Tabitha Jones, Daughter of Ares, who were both comparing spears. Tabitha was talking animatedly, frequently pulling her black hair in frustration, annoyance clear in her two different colored eyes-one was dark brown while the other was hazel. Ezra was simply shaking his head, sandy brown hair falling into his eyes, and chuckling good naturedly, his pleasure easy to spot in his deep brown eyes. Asha wished she could be as unworried as those two before hurrying out of the arena.

* * *

><p>"Dad! Seriously, this is why everyone hates you! Is it really too much trouble to get Apollo to show up! That guy loves Percy, in a completely platonic way, of course, and would come in an instant!"<p>

"No."

Asha groaned and turned to the wall of Mr. D's, aka her dad's, office, gently banging her head against the wall. She had been arguing with him for over an hour, and had gotten no headway. She sighed before turning back to her father.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice," she lowered her voice to a hiss.

"If you don't get off your lazy butt, gods damn it, I will IM Ariadne and tell her exactly what you're doing." Surprisingly, Ariadne got along with all her husband's other children. Dionysus frowned, purple fire growing in his eyes.

"You wouldn't."

Asha smirked.

"Watch me."

She turned towards the window where she had earlier spotted the messy blonde hair of Isaac Marth, son of Iris, with his color-changing eyes.

"Hey Isaac! Mind getting me a connection to Ariadne?"

Isaac started, and looked slightly nervous, as he always did around girls.

"Uh, sure…I guess…"

Dionysus suddenly looked very, very fearful.

"Wait! You, Ismael Marvin! Don't!" he yelled out the window. Isaac, who hadn't moved yet, simply looked baffled and decided it was in his best interests to simply edge away from the father and daughter. Meanwhile, Dionysus turned back to his grinning daughter.

"Fine. You win. I'll call Apollo."

* * *

><p>"It's a curse," said Apollo uncharacteristically gloomy, "Right now, he's reliving the worst parts of his life all over again, and he'll keep reliving those moments until his soul can no longer bear it. By this curse, Atropos, the third fate is bound by the Stygian waters to cut the thread of his life and send him to Tartarus, the moment Percy gives up."<p>

Annabeth gasped, tears bright in her eyes, though she was too stubborn to let them fall. She grasped Percy's fingers tightly and gently brought them to her lips.

Apollo continued.

"But there has to be a way to break the curse. There always is. No curse is foolproof."

Almost unconsciously, everyone looked out of the Big House window at Juliet Travers, the daughter of Zeus who's eyes had been burnt as the result of a curse. Her black hair shone in the sunlight as she spoke to Francis Royal, a shaggy blonde haired, grey eyed son of Athena, Annabeth's second in command, Malcolm, and his raven haired, hazel eyed, girlfriend, Madison Smith, daughter of Hephaestus, about replacing the daggers she had recently lost in a game of Capture the Flag.

Annabeth turned to Percy's half-brother, Alexander Theseus Jacobs, or AJ, who hadn't left his brother's side since he found out his condition in the early afternoon. His black hair was messy and his green eyes filled with concern.

"He's gonna be fine. He has to be."

AJ simply nodded.

Before anyone could speak, the door flew open, and a slightly breathless Jenna Stepp, Daughter of Nike, raced in, midnight blue eyes bright from the run, and dirty blonde hair ruffled. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"It's Nico," she said, panting ever so slightly, "He's gone to the Oracle."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So…how was it? The three priestesses, are going to be coming in later, they're an important part of the quest. I hope you liked it. I plan on updating about once or twice a week. Also, will the creators of AJ, and Antonia Masden please PM me?**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
